Upgraded But Still Got Problems
by TeenwolfBaby
Summary: So the pack has expanded and now they're ready for anything. Sequel to Really Uncle Peter!Or is it really him? Still, don't own Teen Wolf.
1. Brand New

" You and Jackson have to know this is an forever thing, you can't change back once this happens", Derek said with a serious face.  
"I know, you just told me everything I need to know about the bite but I want a real family and if die trying or have to sacrifice to get it so what", Isaac said with Jackson nodding beside him.  
" I don't think the bite will take with me but I want to be apart of the pack", Danny said.  
"Why wouldn't the bite take for you?" Derek questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
" Because he's already a shapeshifter; he was born an eagle shapeshifter", Stiles said coming into the kitchen to cook dinner. "Do you guys want to eat here or are you going home".  
" Oh we were just gonna get something from Burger King", Jackson said which made stiles turn and glare at him.  
" You will not be eating fast food, I don't give a damned what type of shape you're in", Stiles said angrily.  
"Why'd you even think of saying that out of your mouth, now he's gonna be mad all night", Derek said.  
_

"So you want us to go after the werewolf that killed your sister in law and then your father in law too", Dean said with his eyes slanted.  
"Yes", Victoria responded.  
Later while Sam and Dean were on their way back to the hotel. Sam was worried about the fact that Chris wasn't there since the guy was his father.  
"Hey, Dean don't you think that she was being a little twitchy and nervous", Sam said to his brother.  
"Sam I think that she is a grieving woman trying to deal with two deaths in her family", Dean replied with an irritated voice.

Sam just decided that he was gonna do his own investigation of the killing around this small town.  
_

Sam had just hit a break in his work and decided to go talk with the sheriff, as he should know exactly what happened. When he gets there he shows the deputy at the front desk his fake FBI badge and walked straight back to the sheriff's office. What Sam didn't expect was for his late cousin's husband to be sitting behind the desk.  
" What do you want Harry," the sheriff said without looking up.  
"Hey Noah, how's it going?" Sam said almost like a child in trouble.  
"What and the hell are you doing here boy? You and your brother better not be here hunting because now I know your hunting people", Noah said.  
"Noah not all of them are people, a woman just told me about two of her family members getting killed by a feral werewolf", Sam said sadly.  
"I think I know what you're talking about and your wrong but I'll wait till we get to my house for me to explain", Noah said back with a firm tone meaning he couldn't fight back.

At two o'clock, the sheriff started to pack up to leave and when he stood Sam stood up also. They both then left with a round of deputy's saying bye to the sheriff and that they would see him later tonight. When they got in the car Sam noticed the picture he had up on his dashboard (it's the pack(the ones from the first story. The picture will different each time they add to the pack)). "Hey, who are all these people in this picture?" Sam asked curiously.  
"I'll explain when we get to my place", the sheriff replied.  
When they got to the driveway and were pulling up in it, someone came out on to porch so fast they were a blur. "Why do you have a hunter here, knowing that the pack is celebrating the last day of school", Derek said with a little bit of a growl in his voice.  
"Derek calm down, he needs answers and we have them. He's also family to me and Stiles", Noah said with his hands up in front of himself.  
Almost as soon as he was done with his sentence stiles came running out the house screaming " Sammy" and dived into Sam's arms. Which resulted in them both hitting the ground.  
" Sam, why didn't you and Dean just tell me you were hunters. Me and mom would've accepted you both", Stiles said kinda like a child. The sheriff then decided that they needed to get into the house.


	2. What are you here for if she lied?

" So you were just trying to protect your pack and Gerard killed his own daughter," Sam said kinda relieved that they won't have to kill anyone on this job.

"Yeah and we have evidence if you need it, I know Dean won't believe you," Stiles said.

" You must know dean very well to know that about him," a voice said from behind making them all jump and look towards the back door.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing here? We told you to stay back home," Sam said.  
"Well, I thought you would've liked to know that there are different types of werewolves and that the ones here are not feral," Castiel said in response.  
"That would've been nice information to have before we got here Cas," Sam said.  
"You and Dean did not give me a chance to explain the situation to the both of you. My brother Gabriel only told you that there was werewolf activity here in Beacon Hills," Castiel said back smartly.

" Dude, why does your friend have wings? Did you steal an angle or make a contract of some sorts? Just to let you know that's kinda illegal in the supernatural world," Stiles said.

"WHA-(sam) "How can you see my wings? I thought that you were just a werewolf," Castiel said with a face full of shock.  
"Actually, I'm a werelynx but I was already apart of the supernatural world before Derek's sister went on a quest for power which resulted in Gerard going on a biting/killing spree," Stiles said sitting down on the couch and picking food off of a plate in front of him.  
" And if you wanted to know I was a born descendant of the first and only male banshee/fae mix. My dad is human and my mom was the result of that mix, My grandparents are the reason she's dead, umm, let's see; oh I have to find a way to find them and kill them;"Stiles said with a kinda psychotic edge to it.  
"Is he okay?"Sam asked Derek.  
" He'd be fine if you stop asking questions and come out back so they can finish the celebration of last day of school, which they are skipping," Derek said with a smile on his face.

" okay but would now be a bad time to say I told dean where I was," Cas said quietly.  
"Yes, but if he tries to kill us we will fight back in self-defense," Derek said walking to the back door.  
By the time Dean got there, everyone was hanging out around the fire as the sky dimmed.  
"What the hell cas you told me you had found the werewolves and now you all are having s'mores by the campfire like little ass kids," Dean said very obviously angered by what was in front of him.

_  
Sorry, this is so short. Just had to write something.


	3. Dammit Dean

"Dean calm down. We investigated and found out what was going on in this town," Sam said. Unknown to Dean, Stiles was coming back from the bathroom and was standing behind him in the doorway. "So, you're the other one huh? My mom said you guys would change being raised by your father."  
"What the Hell? Who even are you?" Dean exclaimed.  
"My mom knew your mom through their husband! Isn't that funny? We're related Hunter," Stiles said with a sneer.  
"What the hell do you mean we're related?! My parents didn't have any siblings. So tell the truth werewolf," Dean said with a sneer.

"First of all, I'm not a werewolf. And Your dad was my dad you dimwit. Sam thought I was your mom's until he heard of my mom's heritage," Stiles said.

"Sam You Knew About This? Dean asked quietly while turning to look at Sam.  
"Dad told me when he first started training us but he said it to taunt me. You know saying stuff like " oh well your siblings are living pretty" and "they don't kill". I never told you about our other siblings either you know," Sam said looking his brother in the eye.  
"We have other siblings? How, dad said he was the only Winchester left,"dean said visibly shocked.  
"Dean the reason your father didn't want you to know was because you were brought up to hate monsters but after your birth, all his other children were pretty much all monsters. You are his only full human child besides adam," Castiel said.  
"Look, I know you're probably having a crisis right now but I need your word that you won't harm my pack because we aren't the ones at fault for Kate's death," Derek said after giving Dean a moment to process.  
"If you can tell me the whole story with cas as my lie detector than I won't," dean said.  
"You do know that we're our own lie detector right?" Isaac asked sassily.  
"Yeah but I don't trust any of you no matter how cute you are baby eyes," dean said with a smirk.  
"Well let's get this show on the road before he starts flirting with my baby," Stiles said with a laugh in his voice.  
(After the story (because I'm lazy)  
Dean sat in the living room shocked by all the information he just heard.  
"So you guys are just trying to protect your town and the argents had a plan to kill all of you," Dean said.  
"Yeah, so maybe can we take out the last evil one and live happily but I doubt our happily ever after will ever happen. I just got a feeling that having a nameton prevents that ya know," Stiles said.  
" Wow, you are so depressing," Sam said.  
"I do what I can," Stiles said with a huge grin.  
_

The Hale pack were all sitting(or Laying) across from the winchesters and castiel on three large blankets. Dean was asking them all questions about what they knew of the supernatural.

"So, What type of werewolves are you guys?"Dean asked.

"I think my Mom used to call us Romanian and French werewolves but our real name isn't werewolves," Derek responded.

"Our real name used by our ancestors is Lycan. The difference between Lycan and werewolf is that Lycans are creatures and werewolves are just wolves. Lycans come from the four descendants of the monsters Echidna and Typhon; Cerberus the multi-headed creature that defended hell, Lernaean Hydra the multi-headed snake, Orthrus the two-headed dog who guarded the cattle of Geryon, and the chimera who had three heads; that of a lion, a goat, and a snake," Peter told them.

"Another way you can tell that we're Lycans is that we have actual human forms. The werewolves you guys hunt, you can immediately tell that they're werewolves right?" Isaac added.

"You are Isaac Lahey correct?Do you have a brother with the name Camden Lahey?"Castiel asked.

"Yes to both questions. What about it?" Isaac said cautiously.

"I know where he is"

(This is the pack room in the basement but imagine it bigger👆)

"What the hell do you mean"-"How do you even know about his brother?"-"Is he in heaven?"

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I TAKE OUT THE SPRAY BOTTLE!"

Everybody stopped and looked at Stiles; the pack in fear, Derek in amusement, the Winchesters in curiosity. Stiles ignored everyone and walked over to Isaac who seemed frozen in place. Making it just in time for Isaac to jerk and almost fall with a loud sob leaving his mouth that almost sounded like a wail, only for him to fall into stiles arms. Derek ran over to catch them when it looked like both of them were about to fall.

" I Didn't mean to upset him. I thought he would be happy to know the whereabouts of his brother who disappeared in the war," Castiel said with a distraught face.

"He is happy but he was told by his father that his brother was dead and that his body couldn't be given to him because they couldn't find any remains. Everybody knew Camden was apart of the first line, meaning he was always in danger of getting hit by a bomb or a grenade," Derek said for Isaac since he couldn't.

"Where is he? Is he okay?Or is he really dead?"Isaac asked pulling his head from Stiles' shoulder, using his hands to wipe away the tear stains.

"Would you like for me to bring him to you?" Castiel said calmly. Isaac frantically nodded and Cas nodded once then disappeared. After he left a teen appeared in his place with glowing orange eyes and golden hair." Dammit Dad, why do you always do that?" the boy muttered to himself.

"Jack, What the hell are you doing here you Idjit?" Dean said smacking him in the head. "Don't hit him, Dean, he's still only a few months old."

"Wait, he looks like a teenager? And how did you get here anyway?"John said.

"I'm Jack, half-angel, half-human. My family is Castiel, Dean, and Sam. I'm Ten months old," Jack said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh, you age differently because of the angel side," Stiles said. "Yes"

Just as they were gonna ask more questions, a whooshing sound was heard before Castiel appeared in front of them with a guy screaming over his shoulder.

"Put me down you freakin' weirdo," the guy said who everyone assumed was camden.

"Cam", Isaac whispered.


	4. Story Time

"Hey, little bro. How's life been? Have you been getting the letters that I've sent?"Camden said.

"WHAT? How long have you been sending me stuff?"Isaac replied."About 5 years, haven't you been getting them?"

"No, I wasn't allowed to touch the mail," Isaac said sadly. "What the hell do you mean you weren't allowed to touch the mail?"

"Dad never let me touch the mail when I was living with him, so I never go to see if you ever sent me letters or anything."

"What? What's happened in the last few years I've been gone from home?"

" Dad got worse and worse as the days went by because you were the main source of income in the house. And then you left for the army and I assumed that something bad happened to you. Dad got a letter in the mail one day and his face got really sad, so I thought you were dead. It got worse after that...

"The state knows I'm not dead why didn't they call me off duty, so that I could take care of Issac", Camden said." Actually, you have a burial plot the military told us you were dead but they couldn't find the body so..."

"So I'm dead to the whole fucking world, that's so fucking great."

"Well if you'd had come home after you were dispatched then you'd know everything that was going on", Isaac said to his brother.

"Don't blame this on me, if I had known what was going on we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"If you hadn't left ME then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!You left to get away and left me alone with our maniac of a father!Even if he hated me at least he stayed Cam!"Isaac screamed before running into the house.

Camden looked at his retreating figure until Derek placed a hand on his shoulder,"Maybe you should give him a day or two to calm down."

"I think your right but i want to why he lives with you guys and what's been happening"

"So me and Scott decided it would be a great idea to ..."

Sorry this is so short even tho i had the whole summer but even we have work over the summer so. But i wanted to do something with this since it's been sitting here _. so sorry it's short and major late but i have 5 days bf i go back to hell so we'll see what happens. I have a little faith in myself to see at least this book through. I'll be back!


End file.
